world_war_fan_fiction_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Yuno
Yuno is an orphan who was left under the care of a church in the village of Hage. He wields a four-leaf clover Grimoire and is a 5th Class Intermediate Magic Knight of the Clover Kingdom's Golden Dawn squad. Statistics *'Name': Yuno *'Origin': Black Clover *'Gender': Male *'Age': 15 *'Birthday': October 4 *'Classification': Human *'Blood Type': AB *'Height': 172 cm *'Weight': 56.2 kg *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Amber *'Hair Color': Black *'Relatives': Asta, Nash and Hollo (foster brothers), Recca and Aruru (foster sisters) *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': S-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Wind Magic *'Standard Equipment': *'Weaknesses': *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': *'Voice Actor': Nobunaga Shimazaki Power Stats *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': Appearance Yuno is a young man of average height with a lean build, amber eyes, and messy black hair. His main outfit consists of a pitch-black shirt with a high collar and long sleeves. The sleeves have brown leather that cover the wrists and upper arms. He wears light brown pants that are cut below his knees and, around his waist, a pair of brown belts that cross each other. Additionally, he wears a pair of dark-colored socks and a pair of boots. He carries his grimoire in a pouch strapped at his right-hand side of his waist. Later on, Yuno starts wearing the squad's signature robes. He also possesses a necklace made of a gold-colored chain and a blue magic stone, which has a gold-colored cross and four-pointed stars at each corner. After becoming a member of the Golden Dawn squad, Yuno starts wearing its signature squad robe, which covers his torso and is gold in color. The fabric has an intricate design with a similar color palette as the robe. It also has a blue-colored fur around the border of the hood and a pair of blue ropes coming from the left shoulder and connected to the gold-colored button on the right shoulder. The button keeps the robe properly in place. The squad's insignia is positioned at the left-hand side. Personality Yuno has a calm and emotionless demeanor and speaks only when he really needs to convey his thoughts. His manner of speaking often makes people misinterpret what he means. Despite his detached nature, Yuno harbors a strong ambition to be the Magic Emperor, which he developed while growing up with Asta. Additionally, Yuno has a sense of rivalry with him so strong that he will go to any length to stop anyone who tries to put Asta in harm's way. He also goes out of his way to make Asta look good in the eyes of others such as when he attacked Asta with his most powerful magic knowing Asta would block it. Because he spent most of his childhood living with Asta, Yuno possesses similar traits as he does. One is his tenacity and will to never give up, both of which he learned from training together with Asta in their early days. In contrast with his current personality, Yuno used to be more of a crybaby who could not stand up for himself. He started to change after Asta saved him while showing his dream and determination. History Main Skills and Equipment Former Skills and Equipment Relationships * Battles & Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Magic Knight Category:Golden Dawn Squad Category:Black Clover Characters Category:Peasant